


A one time thing

by lenaluthortho



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenaluthortho/pseuds/lenaluthortho
Summary: Kara and Lena in a bed.





	A one time thing

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be short but it turned really long lol. Sorry in advance for mistakes.

It happened when the door closed. The door didn't close easily because the wood had swelled from years of being battered by the rain, so it required a good shove to close it properly. Or a back being pushed against it. 

It must have been about an hour ago now. Maybe two. Kara doesn't know, but everything has changed. Or has it changed. She isn't confident with any answer, wouldn't place any bets, because she's not sure of much at the moment, but something has certainly _happened_.

It's late afternoon. There would be a streak of sunlight on the end of the bed if the blinds were open, but they're not. They were pulled shut some time earlier. She thinks Lena shut them. Or maybe it was her. It must have been as they stumbled towards the bed though. Some time after Kara's back was pressed against the door and some time before Lena's back was pressed against the lumpy bed mattress.

Nothing has changed. They'll go back to National City tomorrow, open a bottle of  wine and moan about having to go back to work on Monday. The color of the wine they drink will blossom on Lena's cheeks as the afternoon drifts to night, and Kara will jump out the window and show off a little in the sky before flying home.

Then on Wednesday, they'll meet up for lunch like they regularly do. They will share a food platter which Kara will eat most of, and they'll talk about the latest news story or something mundane like is caramel popcorn better than buttered popcorn or do you think you could go for a year without coffee in which Lena would answer a firm  _no, that's like me asking if you could last a year without Chinese takeout, Kara._ Life will go on. They'll remain friends. This incident will be long forgotten. The word incident gets stuck on rewind in Kara's brain for a long moment, and she begin to feel a little sick. An incident, a mistake.

No, because this sort of thing happens all the time. People always sleep with their best friend only to maintain a completely platonic relationship afterwards where feelings don't linger, and the memory of your best friend's lips on certain spots of your body, and her name being gasped over and over from your lips, fades as quickly as chalk on the sidewalk in a rainstorm.   

Kara's already forgotten the tantalizing sensation of Lena's short nails grazing up the inside of her left thigh. And she definitely can't recall Lena's hand cupping her, the press of her palm against her, or the small circles Lena drew with her thumb, making Kara's body taut and her mind slack. 

Kara can move on from this like any independent, mature woman who has had a one night stand with their best friend. That's exactly what this is: a one night stand. Kara knows what they are, never had one herself... until now of course, yes, a one night stand. She has partaken in a one night stand with her best friend. 

And there she is. Lena. The best friend. The woman she'd share her last pot sticker with, and the person that she's fiercely protective of, always. An arm length away and naked. Lena is completely without clothes, bare, nude from head to toe. Her best friend is without clothes, and her best friend is absolutely breathtaking. 

They have barely spoken a word to each other.

They had sex. All is fine, although the thought of it, right now, is flabbergasting and makes Kara run hot. Lena rolled off her. Or she rolled off Lena. Things are still hazy and she can't recollect the memory. Lena kissed her temple, breathed against her and paused there, murmured something unintelligible. Lena smiled at her, which was nice because Kara had already started to lose her mind at that point, and the smile grounded her for a moment. 

Lena fell asleep.

And Kara has been laying here next to Lena like a statue and inside a motel room that they booked five minutes before Lena kissed her. 

Kara has not had the luxury of sleep, not with her mind in fifth gear where every worry and every self-conscious thought decides to run wild and rampant.

Lena unlocked the door to their motel room when they arrived. Lena went in first, and Kara followed with both suitcases in hand. Lena nudged the door with her foot. Kara dropped the suitcases, commented on the one bed for the tenth time since leaving reception, and Lena pushed her up against the door, closing it shut. Lena kissed her.

Kara doesn't know why Lena kissed her. There were no clues before the kiss. And now, the bed sheet is tucked high under Kara's chin because like Lena, she is also undressed but feeling modest about it. Naked. Her body is still tingling with energy and that incredible feeling that makes Kara think  _so this is what really, really good sex feels like._  It's like her skin has remembered and catalouged exactly where Lena's mouth and hands have been andit's not good. It is not good that Kara is still thinking about it. 

Kara takes a peek at Lena, a tiny side glance so she doesn't have to move her neck and so the sheet won't slip on her body.  She has a look at the woman next to her, and the sheet is not as carefully positioned on Lena's form. Instead, it drapes lower, a lot lower, and Kara can see the skin on the top of Lena's breasts. It's pale and smooth and Kara's own palms are curled into fists at her sides, but just and hour ago they were on Lena's body warming her in places and rubbing, and they were nervous hands, but certainly eager.

"Hey." Lena blinks lazily in her direction.

Lena is awake. Lena is looking at her, lashes fluttering together, and Kara is not sure whether she wanted longer to think about things or not. And of course it's perfect timing, really, right when Kara is staring at the tops of Lena's breasts. She wonders if she should apologize but doesn't think she'll be able to form a apology that makes sense.

Kara is certain of one thing when Lena speaks, looks at her with those round, green eyes: there is absolutely no way that she will be able to get over this.

"Hi," Kara breathes out.

"You okay?"

"Me? Yes. Of course. Fine. Are you okay?"

Lena lips stretches into an easy smile. One that Kara would imagine she herself would wear after eating a big bowl of pasta. Lena looks satisfied. Comfortable, even. Kara takes it as a good sign, but it doesn't really mean anything. Lena might like the idea of a one night stand. Maybe it suits her hectic life, busy work schedule. Fun and physical with no attached emotions.

"I'm okay," Lena responds. 

"Good. I'm glad you're okay."

Lena props her head up, lets the side of it rest on her hand as she peers at Kara. She looks so pretty in this dull motel room. Kara just wants to sweep her up and take her to the hotel Lena had booked two weeks ago,  the one with the spa bath and free oils, but Kara also doesn't want to leave this room in fear of it being a dream.

"Would you like to talk?"

Kara swallows down the anxiety that rises from the word 'talk' and wishes she could muster up a fraction of the laid-back vibe Lena has going on. Lena once told her she had mastered the art of schooling her features from growing up in a Luthor household. It was useful, Lena had said, especially when dealing with some of the people she encounters at work. Compared to Lena, Kara is an open book, but she'll try particularly hard to remain nonchalant.

Kara just nods. "Did you think that this would ever happen?"

"The sleeping together part or the staying the night in this shoddy motel room?"

"The room's not thatbad," Kara responds.

Lena sends a disbelieving look in her direction before craning her neck to look around the room. There's a mark on the left of Lena's neck. A pink mark. Kara is stunned, pleased and guilty all at once. Her eyes flicker back to Lena's face. She doesn't want to draw attention to it. What is the deal with them anyway? Do people like them? Alex wore a scarf around her neck in Summer once to hide one from Eliza. Kara's never had one, can't get one. Does Lena like them? 

"The bathroom door handle fell off," Lena reminds her, and Kara's gaze sneaks back to the mark on her neck. She hopes it didn't hurt her. She hopes she didn't hurt Lena at any point. "The carpet is... no longer carpet and those lights in reception almost gave me a migraine."

Lena's eyes slant when she notices that Kara is distracted, not really listening, and she moves her fingers to the patch on her neck that Kara's focus is drawn to. Lena smirks. Kara looks away and clears her throat, her entire body growing hotter than a furnace.

"I meant the second part."  

"Sleeping together?" Lena asks.

"Uh-huh."

"I didn't expect it."

The answer is delivered like one of Lena's well practiced interview responses. It's all composure and ease. Kara doesn't know what to make of it, and she doesn't know what to make of the fact that Lena is still touching the mark on her neck.

"Neither did I," Kara replies.

They both stare at each other and Kara goes back to thinking. 

* * *

 

It could be the size of the room. It's small and Kara could walk from one side of the room to the other in five steps, three if she leaps and none if she flies. Kara has always liked large expanses. There's more freedom, more space to move and lose energy, but she also has a love for the small, the character, especially when there's only one other person to share the space with. And of course it's a bonus if that person is Lena. This room is basic: white walls, beige carpet, a bed, a lamp with a cracked shade, a television and a small kitchenette. 

It's not a room you'd imagine a CEO billionaire to book, but Lena swiped her card at reception and made small talk with the manager like it wasn't a problem she'd have to spend the night here instead of the spa weekend they had planned at a top hotel.  

Kara could have taken them to their hotel when Lena's car broke down. She could have flown them there. She could have flown to find reception on her phone and called for assistance, but there was a motel sign with a red arrow and a '2km' and Lena had suggested they walk there. Kara didn't object. Their weekend had been planned weeks in advance. Kara had mentioned to Lena after an emotionally exhausting day of Supergirl duties that she'd like a couple of days where she didn't have to be _Supergirl_. Lena went into full planning mode the following day and that night, their trip was sorted with the all clear from J'onn.

It could be the absence of street traffic outside. There are no car alarms or dogs barking, no late night runners and their hurried shoes on the sidewalk. It could be that it's quiet here. The motel is almost full, but people just stay the night, mostly long distant travelers needing to crash out and sleep before driving some more. 

So here they are. Kara has not yet used her powers except for her really, really good hearing which she really can't turn it off.

She hears certain sounds clearly.

The buzz of the mini fridge in the room is loud, but Kara doesn't hear it. It's not one of the sounds her ears focus on. 

Instead, she hears bare skin moving against cotton sheets. Ankles being crossed and uncrossed. Fists rubbing sleep from eyes. Slow and even breathing. And a heartbeat. Just one. A hand curling around the top bed sheet, crushing it. The sound of the sheet being tugged free from underneath the mattress. 

She just hears Lena. It's never happened before, not to this extent. It's overwhelming. Every movement of Lena's is amplified. Kara's actually sure she can hear Lena lick her lips, and it's not an unpleasant sound, but it's not a sound she should really think about.

Lena is also staring at her, and Kara wonders what she's thinking. Now and then Lena's eyes will close and she dozes, but then she wakes minutes later and stares again. The quiet between them, the no words being swapped, is a welcome visitor. It always has been for them. Kara loves that she can sit with Lena and just be. They go for walks in silence sometimes. They sit in silence. And apparently they lay in silence after having not-so-silent sex.

"Are you cold?" Kara asks.

Lena smiles and shakes her head. 

"Because if you are I can go find extra blankets."

"Or I could just move closer to you."

"You could do that."

She doesn't do it, but Kara has never, ever wanted to be closer to someone, and she has this tiny flicker of hope (which she knows she shouldn't have) that they could cuddle. They could cuddle and lazy kiss and she could make Lena coffee in the mornings. Making, not buying, Lena a coffee in the morning is something that Kara has fantasized about but will not admit to anyone aloud.

Lena loves coffee, needs it to function she's said, so Kara wants to make her coffee every morning. It's simple. Lena has strong coffee in the morning, no sugar and no milk, but hot. 

"Kara." Lena cuts through her lovely thoughts. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes," Kara answers immediately, rolls onto her side just like Lena so they face each other. If they hadn't just slept together then this would feel like an innocent sleep over where secrets are shared but they have just slept together so Kara's not sure what it's called. "Of course."

"Do you like the unexpected?"

Kara hesitates. "... It can sometimes be good." 

"You think so?"

"I once unexpectedly got a free pizza because I was a loyal customer and didn't realize I had tons of these special points that you get each time you order." 

Lena's smile changes into something a little lighter, and Kara knows she has missed the entire point of the question. 

"So you got a free pizza?"

"Yes. Unexpectedly..." Kara turns her head in regret once she's said it, presses her nose into the pillow and groans loudly. "I don't know why I referred to pizza to answer that question. Can we start again?"

"No," Lena laughs and Kara turns to look at her again, face half squashed into her pillow. "I liked that answer."

"It's not what you were looking for though."

"I wasn't looking for anything in particular. I was just curious as to what you thought."

Kara still wants to answer it again. Annoyed at herself, she moves her hand up to swipe at the hair that has fallen over her eyes, but Lena stops her. Lena's fingers gather the fallen hair and tuck it around Kara's ear. Kara holds her breath because the gesture is so gentle she thinks she could combust. Lena's thumb rests at the spot just below her ear and she looks at Kara like she really, really cares. The feel of it, the pressure of Lena's thumb though, derails Kara's thoughts.

Lena had kissed her near that spot, had stuck her tongue out and dragged it over that exact spot just a couple of hours ago. Kara dabs perfume there every morning, but now it will forever be known as the first patch of skin Lena's tongue had touched. The image of Lena doing it again makes Kara flush, and her gaze drops down to Lena's lips, and she is surprised to find them naturally pink. 

"Your lipstick has gone."

"Thief," Lena accuses softly, and she runs her thumb down the side of Kara's cheek. With Lena touching her like this, the hope Kara felt earlier gets a little braver and starts simmering. 

"Sorry," Kara grins, but she finds that she's not at all apologetic. 

Lena's thumb is just below Kara's bottom lip now. Kara likes it there but wants it higher. She shouldn't be thinking this. About how much she wants to enter this room again and be kissed by Lena again. She wants the soft look Lena is giving her right now to just stay. She never wants to leave this room.

"I liked it once."

It takes a moment for Kara to realize Lena is continuing their previous exchange. Lena removes her thumb and rests her hand in the small space between their pillows. Kara nods to show she's listening and tries hard to focus on words and not on how lovely Lena looks.

"The unexpected. I loved being surprised."

Lena's eyes glaze over like she is somewhere else entirely, not in this room with Kara, but another place, another time, probably. Kara doesn't want to pull her out of it. It happens at times, not often, but afterwards Lena will always apologize for being distant and _weird_. Kara doesn't mind, has never thought of Lena as weird. She wants to help Lena always, wants to know where she goes, and can she go there with her.

"Then I went through a stage of hating it."

"You hated being surprised?"

"In a way." Lena nods but she looks like she's trying to understand something she can't yet grasp. Lena is intelligent, she always understands things, but not her family. Kara gives her a small smile because she knows from experience what this is about, and so she reaches out to place her hand over top of Lena's. 

"You can tell me anything."

"I know."

Kara waits, and Lena flips her hand over so their palms press together.

"The first terrible thing Lex said shocked me so much I thought my legs were going to buckle underneath me... But then it just kept happening again and again and it's the same with my mother. It took me a long time to not be surprised by the things they did. A really long time. I don't know exactly, but I think I'm still surprised sometimes. Lex use to surprise me with birthday dinners and mix tapes. Those were good surprises." Lena chuckles but it sounds off and Kara hates that she's sad. "This has next to nothing to do with what we were talking about. I think about them so much more than I should."

"Maybe that means you should talk about them," Kara suggests. "It might help."

"Maybe," Lena nods and Kara knows the conversation has come to an end, but then Lena smiles properly and Kara feels the effects of it bubble in her heart. "You were unexpected. Turning up to my office with Clark."

Kara beams and instinctively shifts a little closer at the good memory. "I remember that day really, really well."

"So do I. You were nice."

"So were you."

Lena snorts. "You didn't think I was stand-offish?"

"No! No way. I mean... you were a little intimidating but like a good intimidating? And you were pretty. I mean, you're still pretty, of course. But I remember I was like _wholey moley._ I almost stopped breathing. I almost fell on the ground."

Lena grins. "No, you didn't."

"I did! I almost died. Right in your office."

"Well," Lena drawls. "Despite Superman being in the room, I promise I would have saved you."

"You would have had to because there is no way Clark is allowed to give me CPR if you're in the room and willing to do the CPR."

Lena's jaw drops a little at the comment, and Kara grins across at her, squeezing her hand.

"That was a little flirty. You're full of surprises, Kara Danvers."

"I'm just being honest."

Lena's smile goes a little soft at the edges, and Kara watches the way her throat bobs as she swallows before speaking again.

"You were unexpected. It's what I wanted to say before." Lena says. "Your friendship definitely was unexpected. There's a long list of things you do that surprise me everyday, but they are always good, Kara. I like being surprised by you."

"Oh."

"You make me like surprises."

"Can we..." Kara raises her arm and lets it hover just above Lena's hip. She desperately wants to hug her, but she hesitates and Lena raises an eyebrow in her direction.

"You want to cuddle?"

"Can we?"

"I would not be opposed to it," Lena says and Kara lets her arm drape across Lena's waist, curl around her back. She pulls Lena across the bed until there's no space between them.

And when Lena's arm embraces her back and their bare skin comes together, Kara thinks that she is exactly right where she wants to be and this motel room is the best room she's ever stepped foot in.

* * *

 

"Do you think they have room service?"

"You're kidding."

Kara's lips turn downwards at Lena's answer.

"I'm staaarving," she whines, flipping angrily over on to her stomach only to find herself even hungrier in that position. Laying on her back again, she sends a desperate look to Lena.

"I'm _so_ hungry. I'm fading way. I am. I'm fading away. Tell Winn he can have my DVD collection and my popcorn maker. Tell them that I went out fighting, Lena. That I held on for a momentous amount of time. You'll tell them won't you?"

"I'll tell them, darling."

The endarement stops her dramatics for a moment and a warmth replaces the hunger lingering in her belly. Darling. It is a lovely way to go, with that sound soft and sweet in her ear, and so Kara closes her eyes and sticks her tongue out the side of her mouth.

Lena is laughing, and it's near impossible to not crack a smile at the sound. The right of the bed dips, and Lena is suddenly on all fours and above Kara, palms and knees pressed into the mattress either side of Kara's body. Despite having died of starvation, Kara squints up at her through her lashes and Lena looks like an angel.

It's hard to remain still when Lena is above her, with her dark hair falling around them. They have their own little cocoon here, and food doesn't often escape Kara's mind, especially when she's hungry, but with Lena above her like this, dressed only in her basic black undergarments, Kara's not sure she'd even be able to spell the word food correctly.

"You're not really fading away are you?" The question is whispered and Kara gets this rare feeling travel down her spine. It makes her toes curl and a delicious heat pool in her lower stomach. "Because I had very specific plans for say... the next hour or so."

"You..." Kara's mind goes gooey and she's gone, destroyed, enamoured by the way Lena bites her lip. "You want to do it again?"

Lena shrugs above her but the nonchalant gesture is contradicted by the shy quirk of her lips and the hesitancy in her next words.

"... If you want to?"

Kara wants to, but she wants to today, tomorrow, next week, next month and next year. And then all the years after that.

She should ask Lena if she feels the same. It would be the right thing to do. She should tell Lena how she feels. It's been way too long, but then they say actions speak louder than words, so there's that... and Lena has settled down on her now, she's resting on Kara's hips, and Kara's hands automatically go to her thighs and she feels the smooth skin there.

"I want to."

Lena gives her a brilliant smile. The light from the lamp next to them makes it glow soft, and Kara thinks she's going to have to either keep kissing Lena or bite down on her own fist, because she's not sure she'll be able to stop herself from saying something serious, a declaration of sorts. Lena begins to roll her hips against her, just slowly, and Kara reaches for the pillow from Lena's side of the bed so she can chew on the corner or something, but she comes up short. It must have fallen off the bed and Kara swallows because there is no way she can hold her tongue right now.

"Lena?"

Lena's hand pauses, finger tips just under the hem of Kara's underwear. "Yeah?"

"I-- Can I..."

Lena must understand what she wants to say before Kara can even decide how to word the question, because she frowns slightly and asks:

"Are you sure?"

Kara flips them. Lena's eyes widen at the speed of the action and she let's out an unexpected yelp, and when Kara has Lena on her back and underneath her she nods.

"Very sure."

Kara presses her mouth to Lena's, keeps it busy, and runs her hands down Lena's body. 

* * *

 

 

 **Kara** _Alex_.  **[10:36pm]**

 **Alex** _Everything OK?_ **[10:36pm]**

 **Kara** _Yes_. _I need you tell me what to do._ **[10:37pm]**

 **Alex** _??_ **[10:37pm]**

 **Kara** _It's Lena_ **[10:39pm]**

 **Alex** _What happened?_ **[10:39pm]**

 **Alex** _Is she OK?_ **[10:39pm]**

 **Kara** _Yes. Should i te_ _ll her i like her??? I don't know!!! We may have just done stuff...._ **[10:41pm]**

 **Alex** _WHAT! WHAT STUFF_ **[10:42pm]**

 **Kara** _Just stuff!! I'm not texting it_ **[10:43pm]**

 **Alex** _Are you at the hotel? Do you want me to ring you?_ **[10:43pm]**

 **Kara** _There was a change of plan. Something happened to Lena's car so we're staying at a motel_ **[10:45pm]**

 **Alex** _Are you with her? Same room?_ **[10:46pm]**

 **Kara** _Same room. She's kind of sleeping but not really sleeping_ **[10:46pm]**

 **Alex** _You're next to her?_ **[10:46pm]**

 **Kara** _Yes!_ **[10:47pm]**

 **Alex** _I_ _think it's probably time you tell her._ **[10:47pm]**

 **Kara** _Really?? What if it's all awkward and she doesn't feel the same!! I'M REALLY SCARED HERE ALEX_ **[10:49pm]**

 **Alex** _Can i ask/tell Maggie?_ **[10:51pm]**

 **Kara** _Yes_ **[10:51pm]**

 **Alex** _She wants to know if you guys have kissed?_ **[10:54pm]**

 **Kara** _WE DID MORE THAN THAT AHHHHHHHH_ **[10:54pm]**

 **Alex** _OMG KARA! i'm proud of you but also kind of don't want to hear about it. Maggie is screaming_ **[10:55pm]**

 **Alex** _Who kissed who first?_ **[10:55pm]**

 **Kara** _SHE KISSED ME FIRST and I like froze for a second but then ... UNFROZE is that a word? I defrosted??? I reciprocated really quickly_ **[10:57pm]**

 **Alex** _Has she said anything since?_ **[10:57pm]**

 **Kara** _Yes but not much I still don't know exactly how she feels. SHE'S TOO PRETTY AND TOO HARD TO READ_ **[** **10:58pm]**

 **Kada** _And then we may have done stuff again_ **[10:58pm]**

 **Alex** _Had sex again?_ **[10:58pm]**

 **Kara** _YESSSSS RAO_ **[10:58pm]**

 **Alex** _LOL KARA_ **[10:59pm]**

 **Alex** _OK Maggie said you should tell her. I think you should too. But if you're really worried maybe just ask what it means for the both of you? How does she see it? A one time thing or more._ **[11:02pm]**

 **Kara** _OKAY THAT SOUNDS GOOD. AHHHHH i don't think i've ever been this nervous before. I just like her. A lot!!_ **[11:03pm]**

 **Kara** _A LOT A LOT ALEX_ **[11:03pm]**

 **Alex** _I know you do. It's ok. Ar_ _e you sure you don't want me to call?_ **[11:04pm]**

 **Kara** _No it's late. Sorry for keeping you up! Thank you though. And Maggie. You guys are the best_ **[11:06pm** **]**

 **Kara** _Do you think she might feel the same? Be honest_ **[11:06pm]**

 **Alex** _Lena is so far gone when it comes to you it's a joke. Maggie and I laugh constantly when we're with you two. Lena doesn't even try to hide the way she feels about you._ **[11:07pm]**

 **Alex** _You sure you're ok? Call me if you want to talk at anytime xx_ **[11:07pm]**

 **Kara**   _Yeah I'm fine. Wish me luck!!! Thank you . love you._ **[11:07pm]**

 **Kara** _Was everything okay today?_ **[11:08pm]**

 **Alex** _Everything was fine. Have fun. Don't think about work. Call me at any time. xx_   **[11:09pm]**

* * *

 

"I keep falling asleep on you."

"It's okay," Kara responds quietly. She carefully places her phone on the floor and stretches her neck to rid of the crick there. "You drove the whole way. You must be tired."

"A bit. Are you still hungry? I have snacks in my suitcase. I brought you Doritos."

Kara smiles. "No health bars?"

"You'll find those in there too," Lena says, rolling her eyes at Kara's scrunched up nose. "Do you want me to get them?"

"No." Kara shakes her head. "Not yet, I mean. Definitely soon. Um. There's actually something I wanted to ask you. Maybe. If that's okay?" Kara avoids Lena's questioning look by turning and fluffing around with the pillow behind her back. Once it's properly against the head board she sits with her back against it, legs out in front of her and hands clasped tight on her lap.

She tells herself that she can do this, she wants to do this, and she probably also needs to.

"If you're up for a conversation?" Kara continues. "If you'd rather wait until morning though then-"

"Now is fine."

"Okay."

"Shall I sit up too?"

"Whatever is comfortable for you." Kara reaches up to adjust her glasses but she isn't wearing them and her hands freeze in the air for a confused second. Instead, she slips off the hair tie from her wrist and ties her messy hair up in a loose pony tail.

Lena does sit up, and Kara watches as she pulls the sheet with her so her chest is covered as she rearranges herself. Kara slipped a jersey on while Lena was resting, and Lena must take note because she scans the room to find her own. Kara watches her lean over the side of the bed to look under it. 

"Did you throw my shirt into space when you were undressing me?" Lena asks.

"No!" Kara gasps in indignation. "No, I didn't."

"Never mind, I found it," Lena climbs off the bed, takes the top sheet with her so it's draped around her like a strapless dress. "You must of thrown it behind the television in a rage of passion."

"You're teasing me," Kara points out, frowning.

"I am." Lena flashes her a smile over her shoulder before grabbing her shirt from the floor and putting it on. It's oversized and falls mid thigh, and it's only when Lena starts to clamber back onto the bed that Kara realizes it's her own shirt. In a funny sort of way, it makes things easier. Lena looks so pretty in the long shirt and if Kara doesn't say anything now, then she might not get a chance to see Lena in her clothes again.

Lena moves gracefully, hand settling on Kara's knee to hold herself steady as she sits cross legged on the bed. Once Lena is comfortable she smile at Kara.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Us." 

"Sure." Lena nods, straightens her spine. Kara adores the professionalism Lena exudes despite her lack of pants and mussed up bed hair. Kara herself fidgets with the chord strings on her own jersey. It's hard to know where to start, and it's hard when Kara can't predict Lena's reaction, can't prepare for it. 

"You know that you can tell me anything," Lena says, sensing Kara's unease. "No matter what it is." 

"I do know that," Kara responds. 

"Good," Lena smiles, raising both her eyebrows. "Just making sure."

"Is this a one time thing for you?"

Lena startles back in surprise. "A what?"

Kara glances up at her, watches Lena's dark eyebrows pull together. There's a look of shock-horror on her face, and Kara is not familiar with the expression. 

"I just-- " Kara scrambles for an explanation. "I'm not sure what happens tomorrow. When we go back home and... do we pretend this didn't happen or..."

"Oh, Kara."

Lena lets out a sigh, presses a palm flat against her own forehead.

"I don't like that you feel you even have to ask that question."

"Sorry," Kara apologizes. "I guess what I'm trying to say is i'm a bit confused."

"You don't need to apologize," Lena responds, covering her eyes with her hand for a moment. "I should have been clearer with you. God, I should have been a lot clearer with you."

"It's okay."

"It's not okay if you've been thinking that this was meaningless to me," Lena says. 

"I don't mean meaningless, but something that just won't be repeated."

"Why would you think that?" Lena asks, her tone tainted with frustration, something Kara is familiar with, but it's never usually towards Kara herself.

"I don't know, Lena." Kara sits up and crosses her arms. Lena frowns at her new, defensive position and so Kara decides to frown back. "Maybe because we've been nothing more than friends for the last _four_ years. And then you just kissed me. Out of no where, and literally in the middle of no where! We didn't even discuss it. We just kissed and, and took our clothes off... How are you not confused by that? We were friends and now we're..."

"We're still friends," Lena finishes.

"We're still friends," Kara agrees slowly then, once the words sink in, _friends_ , she deflates and feels an unwanted sting behind her eyes. "So that's it then."

"No--"

"And the whole _darling_?" Kara says, her tone coming across prickly again. "What was that? You've never called me that. I've never heard you call anyone that before."

"What? Did you not like it?"

" _Lena._ "

"What? Kara, you're telling me off for calling you _darling_. It's ridiculous."

"I'm not telling you off."

"Well, you have your angry face on."

"I don't have an angry face." Kara's frown deepens as she glares. "I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"So do you then. Your eyes are really angry right now. And you're biting the inside of your cheek!"

"I'm not angry at you." Lena says immediately, letting her cheeks fall slack. She sighs and Kara swallows down her erratic mood. "I'm annoyed at myself. Kara, this is not a one time thing for me. I wouldn't have - I don't quite know how i'd feel if it was. I thought you knew that. But I was wrong to think that. I should have been..." Lena's cheeks redden and Kara watches her try to hide it by pressing her hands to her cheeks. "I should have communicated more effectively with you."

"So what you're saying is..." Kara waves her hand between them. "You might like me?"

" _Yes_." The corners of Lena's mouth twitch. "But there's no _might._ You can remove that word from your sentence."

"You like me?"

"Mmn." Lena considers the statement. "Close, but you're saying it like it's a question." 

Kara squeezes her eyes shut. Abruptly, she sits up, high on her knees, and falls face first into the mattress to hide her smile in the bunched up blankets.

Lena follows her down with a laugh, wraps her arm around Kara's waist, slots one smooth leg between Kara's legs, and nudges her nose across Kara's rosy cheek.

"Kara."

Kara's smile gets bigger and she turns to face Lena, bumps their noses together and is delighted to see Lena smiling back at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier," Lena whispers. 

Kara surges forward and brushes a soft kiss on Lena's lip. "I like you too, you know."

"Really? Well, that is good news."

"Did you already know?"

"Despite the fact that your friends drop less than subtle hints every time I'm with you guys, no, not really. I mean, a part of me did, but a bigger part of me didn't. Today, when I kissed you, I was solely relying on that smaller part to be right."

Kara chuckles as she pictures the roll of their friends eyes every time Kara fights any one who tries pry Lena away from her on game night. The long, suffering sighs Alex exaggerates when Kara spends their lunch breaks taking up all the talking time, the highest percent of that time allocated to talking about the woman in bed with her right now.

"And then..." Lena hesitates. "I knew."

"Before I told you?" Kara questions.

"When we had sex," Lena responds and Kara blushes, not quite understanding what Lena means. "It felt like it meant something to you."

"Oh," Kara squirms, because Lena's _not_  wrong.

"It felt _really_ good too." Lena grins and Kara has to spread a hand over her face in embarrassment.

"You don't like me saying that?" Lena asks, and there's laughter in her voice as she runs the bottom of her foot up and down the back of Kara's leg. 

"I like you saying that," Kara mumbles, peeking between the gaps in her fingers. "Did it..."

"Did it what?" Lena asks, peeling Kara's hand away so she can see her red face. Kara looks down at Lena's lips to distract herself.

"Did it really feel special to you?"

"Yes." Lena tells her. "How did it feel for you?"

"Special."

Lena hums in pleasure. She runs her thumb along Kara's wet lips then down to rest on her jaw. "I like you so much, Kara." 

Kara grins again, but this time she doesn't duck away. "I like you a lot. Like a lot." She nods for emphasis. "And I did like it when you called me darling. Just so you know."

"Oh, good." Lena leans in and kisses her once and then twice. "I'll keep that in mind." 

* * *

 

"It's late," Kara states.

"It's almost two am."

"Are you tired?"

"I'm not tired," Lena responds. "Or I'm tired, but I don't want to sleep."

"I feel the same."

* * *

 

"What's your favorite color?"

"Navy blue," Lena responds. "And maroon."

"I like those colors."

"What are your favorites?"

Kara twists her lips to the side to stop herself from smiling as she inspects Lena's eyes up close. She exaggerates the inspection, pulls an expression that looks like a detective searching for clues, and so she's pretty sure Lena already knows the answer.

"Green."

"Green?" 

"A very particular shade of green."

"A forest green?"

"Lighter."

"Lime."

"Not quite."

Lena ducks her head, pushes forward so her face is pressed into Kara's neck.

"What?" Kara breathes out a laugh, feels Lena lips smile against her skin. It tickles. It feels wonderfully good, and her hand weaves into  Lena's hair to hold her gently.

"Nothing," Lena murmurs, presses a couple of kisses to the arch of Kara's neck.

"It's a very rare color, Lena." Kara says. "I've only ever seen it in one place."

"Maybe you'll have to show me sometime."

Kara gently cups Lena's cheeks, pulls her away so she can see her properly. They end up being close enough that Kara can see each of Lena's individual eyelashes coated in mascara. The black of them makes the green of her eyes pop. Kara grins at the bashful pink on Lena's cheeks.

"Maybe," Kara says.

 

* * *

 

 "We should get up."

Kara buries her face into the crook of Lena's neck. "I don't want to."

"The sooner we get up, the sooner we can  find coffee and get you those pancakes you were craving yesterday."

"I still don't want to get up."

"Pancakes won't get you moving? It's a strange day indeed."

"I just want to lay here with you."

"We have to check out in twenty minutes, Kara."

"Five more minutes," Kara mumbles. "You're so warm."

"Five more minutes," Lena agrees. 

* * *

 

They arrive back to Lena's apartment just after five on Sunday evening. They didn't sleep, and Kara knows that will haunt them both on Monday morning. For now though, Kara doesn't care. 

They walk hand in hand towards the elevator, one suitcase rolling behind Lena. Once inside the elevator, Kara glances down at their joined hands. It could be very easy to get use to this. In the car, she had told Lena she'd just walk her to the front door then leave her to rest for the night, but it's going to be hard to let go because this is the first time she's held Lena's hand. She can't stop staring at them, and she certainly doesn't want to let go. 

"Would you like to stay the night?"

Kara's gaze snaps upward as they exit the elevator on the top floor. The offer surprises her for some reason, but she swallows it away because Lena had told her this wasn't a one time thing. This is real, and they're holding hands, and while they haven't exactly brought up the _girlfriends_ word, Kara's pretty sure that's what they are.

Kara is about to reply when she hears another pair of footsteps. This is a private floor. The only person other than Lena who is allowed on this level is her trusted and long time security guard, but they passed him downstairs. Kara looks up, already on alert and ready to step in front of Lena, when she sees Jess, Lena's secretary, walking towards them. Kara goes to drop Lena's hand, unsure of whether Lena would want her secretary to know about their relationship, but Lena doesn't allow her to let go. 

"Jess, hello." Lena doesn't seem surprised to see her assistant, so Kara presumes it has something to do with work and the fact Lena has taken the weekend off. "All okay?"

"Everything is fine," Jess nods in return and eyes Kara quickly. There's something _there_  that's telling, but Kara isn't quick enough to catch it, and Jess turns back to her boss.

"Great." Lena nods once. "Thank you."

"It was no problem," Jess brushes the comment off with a polite smile and Kara watches as her eyes fall down to the linked hands.

"Hi Jess," Kara pipes up, goes to wave at her with her left hand only to realise she lifts Lena's hand up with the gesture. She quickly drops it. "How are you? Pretty nice weather today, huh? It's hot. Quite hot. It's hot in here, specifically. Just dropping Lena off. Is there air con in the hallway? I wonder."

Lena turns to stare at her with a bemused expression. "I think there is, yes."

"Cool! That's great."

"Right." Lena's eyes stay on her for a moment longer before turning back to Jess. "Well, thank you again, Jess. I'll see you tomorrow."

Jess shifts on the spot. "... At eleven? You mentioned over the phone?"

Lena laughs. "Yes," she agrees and Jess actually grins, teeth and all, and it's something Kara has never seen. 

"Great!" Jess squeals happily. "Bye!"

Kara watches her dart off, her small heels moving quickly as if Lena might change her mind about the late start. 

"Does she bring your work around sometimes?" Kara asks when the elevator doors close behind Jess.

"Uh, no." Lena shakes her head and leads them to her front door. She unlocks it with a code and key and turns towards Kara before pushing the door open. "So... did you want to stay the night? You don't have to." Lena's eyes dart around. "If it's too much too soon-"

"I  _definitely_ want to stay the night with you," Kara responds. "I love your apartment! Oh,  but obviously... I just want to stay with you. It wouldn't matter where we were. I'd live in a cave with you which... I'm not saying we're going to live together any time soon or that we'd live in a cave because that'd be weird. Or not weird. I mean cave men and all. Cave women." 

Kara shakes her head in horror. A nervousness has followed her since exiting the elevator. She holds up one finger, points it towards Lena.

"Don't laugh at me," Kara smiles.

"I'm not laughing."

"I'm nervous and talking a lot and your smiling at me, _wanting_ to laugh."

"I'm smiling because I find you adorably sweet when you're nervous."

"Can we go just inside?" 

"Okay." Lena smiles and pushes the door open. Kara is tugged gently inside by the hand, and it's then that Kara realises exactly why Jess was in Lena's apartment.

There are no lights on in the living room or kitchen, but candles are lined along the dark mahogany mantle piece and in the centre of the dining table. 

"Wow." Kara says, slipping off her shoes and stepping further into the room. There's a vase of flowers, plumerias she notes,  bags of Chinese takeout and a bottle of red wine on the table. Kara automatically steps closer. "This is kind of romantic."

"Almost romantic." Lena says, sliding up behind Kara and reaching for the remote on the kitchen island. She turns on the stereo player and when a jazz band Kara doesn't know the name of but has heard once before in Lena's apartment, starts through the speakers, Lena nods once to herself. "Better."

Kara turns around. "This is really nice, Lena."

"I'm glad, because I had to bribe Jess with an eleven o'clock start tomorrow and a three o'clock finish on Friday to do this."

Kara grins. "Really? Is that who you were messaging at the diner?"

"Yes."

"Candles." Kara says, looking back at the table. "And Chinese."

Lena steps up behind her, presses her chest into Kara's back and slips her arms around Kara's waist.

With her chin on Kara's shoulder, Lena murmurs into Kara's ear. "And then a bath."

Kara hums and turns around so she's facing Lena. She leans her lower half forward, rests her hips against Lena's.

"Thank you for this weekend. For going along with it. We both know I could have taken us to that hotel."

"We made rules. You weren't allowed to use any powers unless it was an emergency."

"Your car broke down."

"Not an emergency."

"True," Kara agrees with a small smile. "Thank you for tonight too."

Lena rests her forehead against Kara's.

"I know we spoke earlier about how us being together this weekend was not a one time thing, but I wanted to reiterate once more tonight, by having dinner, here, in National City, that I'm _all in_ with this relationship, Kara."

"I'm all in too," Kara whispers.

"Good. Shall we eat?"

"Yeah. Oh, wait. Um." Kara feels her phone vibrate in her pocket and it reminds her of her sister. "I may have told Alex."

"That we're dating?"

"No, not that. Not yet. I told her that we slept together... twice."

"Oh."

"Sorry. I should have asked if you minded-"

"It's fine. You tell Alex everything. I understand."

"And Maggie."

"I'm surprised I haven't recieved a message from her yet then," Lena smiles. "Did you want to update them?"

"That we're officially dating? Girlfriends?"

"Girlfriends," Lena nods and the word sound glorious from her lips. "And that we've had an update on the amount of times we've had sex. Was it seven?"

" _Lena_!"

"Oh, you love it, _darling_ ," Lena teases, tugging her towards the dining table. "Let's eat."

"I'm not telling Alex that, and neither are you."

"Fine."

"Lena."

"I said fine!" Lena laughs, pulling a seat out for her. "Sit. Eat."

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
